Her Butler, Rude Wake Up
by queenchaoticameryn
Summary: Anastasia Delarose is the grandniece of the Queen and often went to social events with her parents in the Queen's stead. While being held for ransom her parents were robbed and murdered leaving Ana with no hope of a safe return. Left on her own the young Lady makes a deal with the devil to take back what was hers. But dinner time is farther away than expected. M for future chapters


" _Des animæ tuæ ad inferos" Her voice cracks painfully, her small form spasming in response to the effort. "Please, god please be real." The ebony haired girl dissolves into tears her body collapsing from weakness._

" _Why would such a young innocent child summon something as vile as myself?" A voice as sweet as honey and twice as entrapping coos to her from the darkness._

 _A warm hand drags itself up her chest, sliding along her thin collarbone before gracing her neck. Coarse growling fills the empty chamber as the beast she summoned leans in to brush his lips across her earlobe. The monster takes a deep breath breathing in the scent of her innocents, a moan of want drifts into her ear._

 _"What do you wish for young princess? I can give you anything you would like." The demon remains bent over her listening to the sound of her heart, loving the smell of her fear._

 _"I know what you are, I know what I must give to you in return. So don't pretend that you actually care about what I want." The young child's voice came out harsher than before tears welling up in her gray eyes._

 _"Then my princess, what is your wish?" He smiles against her ear, his fingers sliding down to trace a gash carved onto the side of her face._

"Anastasia, wake up" That smooth charming voice filled with anger and hunger. Those unforgiving green eyes watching her as he reaches a gloved hand down to brush those ebony locks out of her porcelain face.

Sighing in obvious annoyance the butler turns away from the bed and walks over to the large row of windows pulling its white lace open to reveal a bright obnoxious light. The small doll laying in the over-sized four poster bed whimpers and rolls onto her side facing away from the bright window. Her feather soft hair falling away from her face to reveal a scar down her right cheek just beside her eye. The butler moves back to the bed never taking those forest green eyes off of his mistress, those long gloved fingers coming up to brush along the scar like a butterfly's kiss.

"Do not make me say it again, Anastasia." His voice comes out as a sharp growl, his hands finding their way to the back of her head where he tightens his grip and pulls.

Crying out in pain the small girl is pulled out of her bed and thrown to the floor. Her butler lets out another growl and climbs on top of her pinning her to the ground with a satisfied smile. Tears slide down her flawless cheeks her large gray eyes reflecting nothing but terror. Positioning his knee between her thighs he leans his face closer to her bleeding neck and drags his tongue along the ivory skin. Moaning in ecstasy the butler laps at the blood eagerly, those green eyes turning red with want. A smile graces his lips as he pulls the back of her neck into him biting at the gash he left on her throat coaxing more blood out of his mistress. Her small delicate hands pound against his chest as she cries trying with all of her might to escape her inhuman attacker.

"Jo-jon-athan, ple-ea-se" her small whimper catches the butler off guard making him stop momentarily and pull away.

"You wish for me to stop?" He props himself up on his elbow to look down at her with a hungry look in his eyes, his tone mocking.

"This is an order Jonathan…stop" Her voice trembled weakly as she spoke, lacking the necessary weight for anyone else to take her command.

Growling in anger the butler rocks back onto his heels and looks at his mistress, his crimson eyes burning in fury as he watches her. Trembling on weak legs Anastasia manages to stand up and backs away from him. Jonathan watches his mistress stand, the shoulder of her night gown slipping down to reveal a large ornate pentagram across her collarbone. The butler lets out a wanting growl his eyes watching her every move with a deep burning need.

"You know the bounds of our agreement, never hide my true self." His honey voice sharp and demanding as his eyes hold their demonic color. "You may be my 'mistress' but we both know you are just a meal that is afraid of what she has done." There was no forgiveness in his voice as he spoke.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

A soft tapping on the door of her bedchamber catches the two pulling the demon out of his glare. The heavy door slides open to reveal two identical silver-haired assistance, one boy and one girl. Whispering to each other about what they walked in on the girl just nods enters the room taking her mistresses hand and guiding her out of the room.

~A few hours later~

Fully dressed Anastasia sits at the dinner table toying with her food no true interest being shown in what was on her plate. Jonathan stands directly behind her his arms folded behind his back, his demonic urges suppressed. The maid and her twin stand at attention waiting for a command from their mistress, their golden eyes watching blankly. Whispering to each other they step forward producing a silver tray with a small letter placed delicately in the center.

"Amelia, prepare a carriage we are going on a trip." The young mistress continues to eat her breakfast as the twins leave to fulfill their command.

Jonathan hovers behind his mistress for a moment before reaching around her to read the letter sitting before her. Letting those green eyes scan the paper and looks down at the small girl sitting before him. _What a surprisingly strong young child she managed to turn into._ Smiling to himself he puts the letter down and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you still planning to act as the Queen's lapdog still My Princess?" His tone is soft and inviting as he looks down to his mistress, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips.

"Jonathan, please go prepare a trunk with a few days' worth of clothes and something for me to wear to a ball." Finishing her small request Anastasia brings up her soft lilac tea cup and takes a long sip from its lavender scented depths.

Loading everything into the single carriage, the small girl is assisted into her seat as the butler climbs into the driver's seat. The cracking of a whip sets the horses speeding down the cobblestone drive, a small gloved hand comes up to read over the Queen's letter one again.

 _Lady Delarose ,_

 _As the Queen's 'lapdog' it is your obligation to attend social events in the name of Her Majesty. Tonight Viscount Druitt is holding an end of Season Ball and is requesting Her Majesty's company in attendance. However, do to the recent appearance of 'Jack the Ripper' it is quite obvious that it would not be safe for our Queen to attend. Her Majesty wishes that you, Lady Delarose, attend in Her stead…._

The carriage pulls to a stop and its door is pulled open by a young man clad in all white, his golden hair shimmering in the sun. His almost violet eyes gleam happily as he assists her down and wraps her into an unexpected hug. Jonathan glares at the man touching his mistress but says nothing as he moves to unload the luggage.

"Anastasia Delarose, I received a letter saying that you would be attending my ball for Her Majesty but I never believed that I would be in the presence of a beauty such as yourself…" The man, Viscount Druitt, continues to drone on and on about how beautiful he found her and something about how there truly must be a heaven because she had to be an angel.

"Eh-hum. My Lord, I do hate to interrupt but my Mistress has been in the carriage for a rather long time and would like to rest and probably change attire for the ball tonight. If that suits you." Jonathan struggles over the formalities not being so polite at the manor as he had to be in public.

After several more minutes of the Viscount trying to flatter Anastasia she is led to one of the guest bedrooms to wait until the ball starts. Looking around in silence the young girl slips out of her gown and pulls her hair down from its tight bun. Sighing sleepily, she crawls into the large canopy bed dressed in nothing but her chemise Letting her slate eyes flutter closed slowly the last thing she hears before a dreamless sleep is the bone chilling howl of a dog and her butler call out her name.


End file.
